A New Kind of Vampire
by Duck Life
Summary: Scrubs/Twilight I think it's time for Dr. Acula to be associated with other vampires! Bella goes to the hospital and meets him. Short & sweet. Please R&R!


It had been only four days since he had seen his mother in the water, but it seemed like an eternity to Voldemort

Bella had taken one of her many falls. While chasing Edward down the Cullen's stairs, she'd fallen. There was no blood, so the Cullens were fine, but she was badly bruised, according to Carlisle. "Does it hurt here?" he'd asked seventeen times, running his cold hands up and down Bella's side. Every time, she had gasped, "Yes!" Edward felt horrible. He, of course, thought it was his fault for running so fast.

"Relax, Edward," Bella said jokingly, "I've never fallen down the stairs before! Well, not for real…" All minds were drawn to the horrible night when Bella's parents had been told she'd "fallen down two flights of stairs".

"I think we'll have to take her to the hospital," Carlisle said solemnly.

"I'll drive her," Jasper offered. Edward growled. "You can come too," Jasper said exasperatedly, "Sit with her in the backseat." Carlisle offered to come, but Jasper told him no. "It's your day off, Pop." Jasper and Edward carried Bella into the backseat of the Volvo, and Edward slid onto the seat next to her. Jasper jumped into the front seat and began racing to the hospital at 142 miles per hour. By now, Bella was used to the Cullens' love of speed, but her bruises were not. Edward rubbed his cool hand up and down her side, hoping to soothe the pain.

"So who works as the doctor while Carlisle isn't there?" she inquired.

Jasper answered from the front, "Another vampire, actually. Dr. Acula." Bella was fearful.

"He is a good vampire, right?" she asked, panicked.

"Well…"replied Jasper uneasily, "He um- he's working on it." Bella swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Edward?" she said croakily. He looked at her sternly.

"I won't leave your side. Nothing's going to happen to you." Bella sighed happily. Soon, the Volvo was in the parking lot of Forks Hospital. Edward lifted Bella into his arms and carried her in, Jasper behind him. "Excuse me?" he asked the nurse politely, "We're here to see Dr. Acula. Bella's acquired some bruising." He shifted Her to his other arm. The nurse stared at him.

"Oh, yes, Dr. Cullen called…" She handed Edward a paper. "Ward 303. Dr. Acula will be with you shortly. Edward, Bella, and Jasper trooped up the stairs to the room. It had a small, white cot surrounded by a blue curtain in the corner. Next to it was a dusty heart monitor and a computer desk. Bella didn't see him enter the room, but suddenly Jasper was sitting in a spinning chair in the far corner of the room, under some cabinets. Edward set Bella down on the cot and stood next to her, gripping her hand. Soon, the door opened and in walked what Bella assumed must have been Dr. Acula. His brown hair was gelled up and he had an air of hilarity. His teeth were dripping blood. Jasper leapt up.

Dr. Acula said, "It was for medical purposes." Jasper sat back down, but he was tense, as if ready to jump up again. Edward's hand was a vice against Bella's fingers. Dr. Acula patted him on the shoulder. "Edward, it's nice to finally meet you. Carlisle's told me about you." Dr. Acula was grinning. Edward nodded curtly. Bella's eyes were wide. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't help asking,

"Do you have any special skills?" she inquired. Edward, if possible, held her hand tighter. Dr. Acula laughed. Suddenly, Jasper gasped. Bella could see why. Dr. Acula's body, but not his head, was jogging out the door. He smiled.

"I can become Floating Head Doctor." Bella laughed. Edward, however, snarled.

"That's interesting, but we need your body now." Edward frowned, and Dr. Acula's head bobbed up and down. Bella took this as nodding.

Dr. Acula commanded, "Body, come!" here was the sound of heavy footsteps, a loud thud, then: silence. Dr. Acula's head cursed and floated out of the room. Edward, reluctantly, let out a laugh. Bella felt this would certainly be one of her more interesting visits to the hospital.


End file.
